I plead the fifth
by Abbym0
Summary: Une énième prière de Dean pour Castiel. Un ultime rappel sur ce qu'ils ne sont pas et ne peuvent pas être.


**Hey everybody !**

 **Merci juste d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien pour accepter de tuer votre temps sur cet OS. Vraiment, un gros merci à vous, vous êtes géniaux, tous autant que vous êtes, même les anonymes. Je suis toujours heureuse (parfois même à l'excès) de constater que des gens me lisent donc…**

 **Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'ai toujours tout fait pour ne rien laisser paraître. Toujours. Je ne me suis jamais laissé déborder par mes sentiments ou plutôt _ces_ sentiments face à toi. Jamais.

D'ailleurs je les ai très longtemps nié _ces_ sentiments, les faisant passer pour de l'amitié puis de la fraternité jusqu'à même employer ce même terme de « lien très fort » que nous partageons que tu évoques toi-même.

Je t'ai toujours repoussé du mieux que je le pouvais. Je t'ai déjà demandé de partir, de t'éloigner ou alors je m'enfuyais moi-même volontairement de toi. Je t'ai engueulé pour des choses plus ou moins futiles pour mieux t'écarter de mon chemin, déraciner les sentiments qui étaient ancrés au plus profond de moi-même.

Mais à quoi bon ? J'ai toujours fini par te pardonner à défaut de ne pouvoir rester loin de toi trop longtemps. On ne peut nier l'évidence, j'aurais beau tout faire pour m'en dissuader le fait est que mes émotions me dépassent.

Au départ je comptais sur le fait que tu étais un ange et que par conséquent tu ne pouvais ressentir toutes ces émotions humaines qui dépassent tant de tes frères. Mais il a fallu que tu restes parmi nous, que tu squattes les bancs de l'amitié des Winchester et que tu ressentes ces choses, ces sentiments.

Cette fois-ci je voulais croire que malgré le fait que tu éprouvais tout ça, tu ne pouvais pas mettre de mot dessus et les comprendre totalement. Mais encore une fois j'avais tout faux.

Je me suis retenu de prier toutes les nuits pour que tu viennes me rejoindre. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je craque… Je sais que tu as entendu mes prières contradictoires. Je sais que tu m'as écouté te supplier de venir me voir en même temps que je te conjurais de ne pas le faire. Tu as toujours respecté mon ultime prière et je ne t'en remerciais jamais assez.

C'est dur, même très dur de garder cette façade, cette illusion que je me crée moi-même, cette soi-disant virile hétérosexualité, de nier tout en bloc connaissant très bien la vérité. Mais je plaide le cinquième amendement, une fois de plus.

Le plus difficile dans tout ça, ce n'est pas la peine où le mépris que je ressens à mon égard tant ma situation est risible, non. Le pire c'est la douleur et l'incompréhension que je perçois dans tes yeux, tes supplications muettes lorsque tu t'accroches comme à une bouée de sauvetage à mon regard. Je te fais mal, je te tue à petit feu, j'en suis conscient.

Et je m'en veux tu sais, même pire que ça, je me dégoûte tout en me haïssant pour ce que je te fais subir. Je sais parfaitement que tu n'attends qu'un geste, rien qu'un petit signe d'approbation pour venir à moi. Mais jamais il ne viendra.

Je ne peux pas. Ou plutôt aussi égoïste que ça l'est, je ne veux pas. Je préfère tout simplement me voiler la face encore et encore tout en jetant de la poudre aux yeux des autres que d'assumer qui je suis réellement, ce que nous devrions être naturellement.

C'est con je sais. Mais aussi con que je suis jamais je ne renoncerai à mon choix. Jamais je ne sortirai du petit cocon toxique dans lequel je me suis enfermé depuis tant d'années. Jamais je ne te délivrerai du supplice que je te fait endurer. Parce que je suis moi et que tu es toi. Parce que je suis un connard et que je ne te mérite pas, tout simplement.

Alors cesse de me venir en aide, cesse de violer mon espace personnel, cesse de me transpercer le cœur avec tes yeux si bleus. Je ne veux pas de tout ça. Je n'en peux plus de tout ça, je suis épuisé par toutes ces conneries, par tout cet amour que nous savons impossible.

Tout ce qui compte c'est que toi et moi savons ce que l'un et l'autre n'oserons jamais s'avouer.


End file.
